Life before death
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: What happen's if there life's had ended differently? What happen's if they hadn't died and entered the purgatory? As These teen's soon come close together, would they reach their life long goal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's, I'm a BIG Fan of Angel Beat's! So I decided to try my own story of it. Please read on. n.n**

**It's not a continue on from the actual anime but an Idea of my own. I believe you'll like it. n.n**

* * *

**Summary: What happen's if there life's had ended differently? What happen's if they hadn't died and entered the purgatory? As These teen's soon come close together, would they reach their life long goal?**

* * *

**_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_**  
**_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_**  
**_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_**  
**_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_**  
**_Kikoeta ki ga shita_**  
**_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_**  
**_Mou kuru ki ga shita_**  
**_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_**  
**_Miokutta_**  
**_Te wo futta_**  
**_Yokatta ne, to_**

**_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu_**  
**_Okashi na mono da to omou_**  
**_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni_**  
**_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni_**  
**_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu_**  
**_Matteru ki ga shita_**  
**_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga_**  
**_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_**  
**_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita_**  
**_Monogatari_**  
**_Eien no_**  
**_Sono owari_**

**_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta_**  
**_Anata ni te wo hikareteta_**  
**_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu_**  
**_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta_**

**_Kikoeta ki ga shita_**  
**_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_**  
**_Mou kuru ki ga shita_**  
**_Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga_**  
**_Matteru ki ga shita_**  
**_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furueteru kono tamashii ga_**  
**_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_**  
**_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_**  
**_Miokutta_**  
**_Te wo futta_**  
**_Arigatou, to_**

.

_/\/v-AngelBeats!

.

_**Chapter 1:** New Neighbor's _

It's been two year's ever since we first stepped foot into this house. I admit, it's been hard for the most part, starting over and all, but what else can do we? We now lived in a neighborhood with many people around us instead of that dreadful place I use to call a Mansion. The way it was surrounded by nature and the size and all, That same Mansion, where everything fell apart...

The good thing about this move was we was slowly recovering, More so my Parent's than me. I constantly worry about my best friend, Yusa. She's my only friend so I call her "Best Friend, because she's always there when I need her to be. I tend to worry about her if something bad might happen to her, my mind slipping that she's capable of handling herself when in a fight (Which is rare), she's questionably good with blade's, and fantastic at keeping a low profile. She never let's me down when were doing an "Operation," Is what I like to call it. Like this one. But back to before. whenever I think of her safety, my mind goes back to that day..That Dreadful day...

"Yurippe, nothing seem's to be out of order," Came Yusa's voice in my ear. My eyebrow's furrowed as I held the binocular's tightly. Changing my sight from the men unloading the furniture from the truck, I looked toward's the house side window. There was no curtain's yet so It gave me A perfect view of the inside but the only problem was that still no one was home, which was strange. We do this all the time. Spy on the new comer's to see if there hiding something to see if they carry out as a threat to any of us.

Yusa was positioned across the street from the house, keeping out of eyes, and me, I was just next door of course, laying flat on my stomach, peering through the bush that separated my house from their's. I looked up at every window from my view, but still nothing.

"Where the Hell could they be?" I muttered to myself.

"May'be inside of our house," Came a male's voice. I couldn't help but flinched and snapped my head behind me to see my Father standing behind me, laughing halfheartedly.

"Uh-" I started but stopped when he reached for my head-set and spoke into the Mic.

"Any time your ready to come out, Yusa, come greet our neighbor's." He directed his glaze to where the said teen was hiding at. Giving me back the head set, he walked back toward's the house.

I watched my Father's retreating back until he was gone and let out a sigh in defeat. How the hell could I not notice this? "..Our cover was blown..."

"You think I don't know that?!" I snapped. Taking a deep breath, I stood to my feet. "Let's go."

.

_/\/v-AngelBeats!

.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Yuri blinked twice as she stared at their guest, a vein visible from the side of her head. _'They was here for two hour's?!'_ She mentally sighed. _'Well, that explain's it. But why greet us now when their stuff is being removed from the truck? Something didn't add up..'_

"Your daughter is charming," The Women exclaimed, smiling toward's the teen. She had purple hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her Purple eye's, shining brightly, along with her mood. "I'm Kimiko, and this is my Husband, Masaru." She said, holding her hand out.

Yuri stepped forward and shooked her hand before doing the same to the Man beside her. As she grabbed his hand, She noticed his slightly bitter glaze he gave her and stepped back a little too quickly. Yusa took her place and copied the same movement as her.

Yuri's mother smiled brightly. "Yuri, They have a son about you and Yusa's age,"

"Yes. he's just outside," Kimiko explained, pointing toward's the window.

Yuri moved quickly toward's the window, and peered out the glass hard. She would of sworn she would of noticed him if he was outside long time ago.

As she kept searching for this Boy, she could hear her Mother giggling softly, muttering, "So eager," But she brushed that off as she looked toward's the group of working men. They hall had matching uniform's so finding the kid wouldn't be too hard...Or may'be it will be since she still couldn't spot him anywhere. What the Hell?!

"I don't see him," She felt a present's beside her and knew it was Yusa. The Said girl pointed toward's the roof of the house and Yuri's eye's widen. "What the..." Her voice died down as her mouth fell open as she watched the teen above, her eye's locked with the the object in his hand: Some type of battle axe.

"Uh.. " She felt a pair of hand's being lightly placed on her shoulder's as purple hair was pushed in her side view. "He does that all the time," The women assured her. But Yuri's mind was thinking along the line's of, _'Just what kind of neighbor's do i have?!'_

"There staying over for dinner, Isn't that great?" Her Mother exclaimed excitedly.

Yuri sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah..Great..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it for now anyways. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunnys-n-Penguin: Thank you! I honestly thought no one read's Angel Beats stories, so you made me happy! n.n**

* * *

**Summary: What happen's if there life's had ended differently? What happen's if they hadn't died and entered the purgatory? As These teen's soon come close together, would they reach their life long goal?**

* * *

**_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha_**  
**_Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime_**  
**_Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru_**  
**_Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_**  
**_Kikoeta ki ga shita_**  
**_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_**  
**_Mou kuru ki ga shita_**  
**_Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo_**  
**_Miokutta_**  
**_Te wo futta_**  
**_Yokatta ne, to_**

**_Rouka no sumi miorosu Souji no tochuu_**  
**_Okashi na mono da to omou_**  
**_Atashi no naka no toki ha tomatteru no ni_**  
**_Chigau hibi wo ikiteru you ni_**  
**_Hokori ha yuki no you ni furitsumu_**  
**_Matteru ki ga shita_**  
**_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono toki ga_**  
**_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_**  
**_Ushinawareta kioku ga yobisamashita_**  
**_Monogatari_**  
**_Eien no_**  
**_Sono owari_**

**_Itsu no ma ni ka Kakedashiteta_**  
**_Anata ni te wo hikareteta_**  
**_Kinou ha tooku Ashita ha sugu_**  
**_Sonna atarimae ni kokoro ga odotta_**

**_Kikoeta ki ga shita_**  
**_Kanjita ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_**  
**_Mou kuru ki ga shita_**  
**_Ikusen no asa wo koe Atarashii hi ga_**  
**_Matteru ki ga shita_**  
**_Yonderu ki ga shita n da_**  
**_Furueteru kono tamashii ga_**  
**_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_**  
**_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_**  
**_Miokutta_**  
**_Te wo futta_**  
**_Arigatou, to_**

.

_/\/v-AngelBeats!

.

_**Chapter 2:** Dinner_

"Whaddya mean your not staying?!" I yelled.

We had gone up to my room minute's after my Mother brought the new's to us that our Neighbor's was staying over for dinner, and I was kinda glad we left so I could scream my head off at my best friend. "You honestly believe leaving me is alright?!"

"I don't think It'll be that bad," Yusa argued in her monotone.

I could feel my eyebrow twitching as I stared at her. Look's like she wasn't paying attention down stair's when we was looking out the window. I walked toward's my window and pulled back my white curtain's and pointed toward's the boy on the roof swinging the battle axe. We could hear a faint cry of evil laughter as he cut through the wind. "That isn't normal!"

"He has a hobby," Yusa said. "Just like how we spy on new incomer's."

"Spying?" I questioned, before scoffing lightly. "We don't spy, we carefully observe them, and that's completely different." I crossed my arm's to prove my point.

"Well, why don't you evaluate them. See what there really hiding, what there really about."

I gave a small smile as I placed my hand's on my hip's. "Hn. Alright. But if we're going to do this, let's to this Properly."

.

_/\/v-AngelBeats!

.

"Yuri! Come on down, dinner's ready!" Came my Mother's voice.

It was only minute's until we finally emerged from my bedroom and quickly made our way down the stair's. We was met with my Mother, smiling brightly at us. "Mom, Yusa's not staying tonight." I informed her, walking Yusa to the door.

I didn't have to look to see my Mother's sadden expression. "How come?"

"She does have a family of her own, Mom," I laughed. After biding Yusa a goodbye, I turned to look around the living room. "Where's our _Lovely_ Neighbor's?"

"Oh they went to get their Son. The'll be here any minute."

"Ah.." I watched as My Mother scurried off into the kitchen to finish preparing and I quickly made my move. I quickly made my way to the dinning area. Across the table, Under the table, on the wall, was small tiny camera lens. I took off my head band and placed a small camera to be placed behind my ear. Once done, I sat in my usual seat and folded my hand's in front of me, mentally smiling. This should go pretty well tonight if I say so myself.

"Uh oh, what did you do now?" Came my Father as he walked toward's his seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, blinking.

"When ever you sit like that, I just know you did something." He exclaimed, squinting his eye's at me.

I just shrugged. "Don't know what your talking about." I said, turning my head to the side, my chin on my fist, my eye's closed.. I Opened one eye as I heard him chuckling to himself.

It was only minute's until the doorbell ranged. "I'll get it." I announced, standing up abruptly. Quickly making my way to the the door, I smiled up at the family and stepped to the side to allow them in.

"Yuri, This is my Son, Noda." Exclaimed the women. He had the same colored eye's as his mother, along with the hair, but got his look's like his dad and the tan skin.

I stared up at him and sweat dropped. He had that look that fit's perfectly with his hobby. But nonetheless, I reached out my hand.

He glanced down at my hand for a moment before grabbing it in a firm grip.

At the table...

"So, Yuri," Started the Women. "Any tip's for Noda for school? After all, he is going to the same one as your's?"

_'Well there's a shocker..' I thought._ "Hm. Nothing much. Just like a normal school, except for our student body president who's out for blood." I stated calmly, taking a small bite. I could feel all eyes on me and inwardly smirk.

My Mother laughed from her side at the table. "She's just kidding. There President is well mannered and Very responsible. She keep's everything in tip top shape at her school." Mom beamed.

No kidding. The little brat foil's most of our plan's...

The rest of the night, everyone (Beside's me and Noda) talked animatedly with one another as if they knew each other for year's. I listened closely on what each conversation was about.

After dinner, I offered to help clear away the dishes, but of course my Mother declined and send me and Noda off to get to know each other better, which I didn't complain. There was a lot to this kid then he's letting on.

_Outside_

"So," I turned to him. "What's with that axe earlier?" I questioned, Looking at him with one eye opened. He gave me a look, like he didn't trust me. I wasn't surprised at this at all, but it was worth a shot.

"..It was a gift, from my Older sister..."

_'Hm. So he has an older Sister, huh?'_ "Where is she?"

"Dead."

I turned my head and stared at him. He kept his glaze toward's the ground as he continued to draw in the dirt with the tip of his axe. His body seemed tensed.

"Sorry," I found myself muttering.

"Hn. I don't need your pity." He bit. It was then he pointed his axe at my face, and I stared at the tip as it was only inches from my face. "What are you doing asking me these question's?" He questioned, glaring dagger's my way.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was at a lost for word's. Did he know that I was filming him and his Parent's?

He stared at me for a while longer before slowly lowering his weapon. His eye's was blazing. He sneered before going back to drawing design's in the dirt.

Silence fell between us and I didn't like it. I was still somewhat still in my shocked state as I continued to stare at him. He had a sister..that past away too?

I wanted to ask of how his sister died, but I seen now wasn't the time.

My head lowered as I felt my hand's twitching ever so slightly. "I also lost my sibling's.." I said above a whisper. "Three younger one's.." This caused him to stop his movement's, and he looked up my way. I didn't know why I was telling him any of this. It wasn't his business whatsoever..

"..How?"

I opened my mouth when another voice was heard. "Yuri! Noda! Come on back inside, it's getting Cold out!" Came my Mother's Voice.

I sighed in half relief. I honestly didn't feel like going back down to memory lane..

"I'll tell you some other time," I muttered. I didn't wait for him to respond as I was the first to make my way back into the house.

As our Parent's continued to chated animatedly, we both sat back in utter silence as we watched the grown up's bond. My Father doing most of the manly talking while both our mother's was talking in hushed tone's in the kitchen, once in a while taking small glance's our way.

Who knew we was alike...

~~~~~~~~n.n

"I can't wait to see you in school tomorrow, Noda" Yuri exclaimed, giving him a friendly smile.

"Hn."

Once the door closed, she quickly pushed past her Parent's and ran up the stair's. Her Mother could only smile at her Daughter's retreating form.

Quickly making her way to her room, She slammed the door shut. She jumped into her computer chair and started to upload all of the footage she took onto her computer.

Hitting the speed dial button, she pressed the speaker button and set it down beside her lap top and watched the footage roll on by.

"Hello?"

"It's all done. I'm sending it to you now." I informed her hitting the send button. I watched as it load before turning in my seat. "Well, tonight's been fun," She said, sarcasm easily noted in her voice. "He's starting school tomorrow. Hopefully he's in our class."

"You want him to be?" Yusa questioned in her usual mono tone.

"Of course. How else are we suppose to evaluate him. He seem's like the type of person to conceal many secret's."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can tell..The look he has in his eye's."

"Are you sure that wasn't a look of annoyance?"

I could feel my eyebrow twitching. "Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Yusa questioned, Ignoring her friend's question.

"Hn..I'm going to have to think about that. There's so much we want to learn about him, we can't afford to push the wrong button's for he might not cooperate with us."

"Leave it to you to be an expert on people."

"Of course. I am a people person," Yuri smirked.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well? Please tell me what you guy's think and please review. Criticism is welcomed. Until then,**

**Laterz!**


End file.
